This patent application claims priority based on the Japanese patent application, H09-296392, filed on Oct. 14, 1997, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin game machine, which requires coins as game mediums to play a game and pays out coins onto a receiving pan when a player wins a prize during the game. The present invention relates also to a coin storage apparatus that is installed in this coin game machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A slot machine 1 shown in the oblique view drawing of FIG. 1 is an example of a conventional coin machine of this type.
A display panel 2 is installed on the upper half portion of the front side of the slot machine 1. Multiple windows 3 are formed on the display panel 2. Each of multiple rotation reels 4 is visible through each of the corresponding windows 3. Various symbols not shown in the drawing are depicted on the exterior surface of each of the rotation reels 4. A frame 6 has a cosmetic panel 5 on the lower half portion of the front side of the slot machine 1. Pictures not shown in the drawing such as characters and the like are depicted on the surface of the cosmetic panel 5. A fluorescent light bulb is installed inside the slot machine 1 on the back of the cosmetic panel 5. The fluorescent light bulb illuminates the pictures such as characters and the like from inside the slot machine 1.
When the player puts coins into a deposit port 7 at the beginning of the game, and operates a start lever 8, each of the reels 4 starts rotate. Each of the reels 4 stops rotating when the player pushes each of stop buttons 9 that corresponds to the respective reel 4. When each of the reels 4 stops rotating, a symbol is displayed on the corresponding window 3. When all the reels 4 stop rotating and the obtained set of symbols matches a prescribed prize combination, a prize is awarded to the player. In this case, the slot machine 1 pays out coins from a pay-out hole 10 of a pay-out portion 13, which is located near the bottom of the cosmetic panel 5, onto a receiving pan 11. The number of coins to be paid out to the player is determined by the prize. An ashtray 12 into which the player can dispose of cigarette ash is installed next to the receiving pan 11.
However, according to the above-described conventional slot machine 1, coins are ejected almost parallel to the flat bottom surface of the receiving pan 11 from the pay-out hole 10 to the bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. Then the coins are laid flat on the flat bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. When additional coins are ejected from the pay-out hole 10, they are laid flat over the coins that had already been delivered to the bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. Therefore, in the conventional slot machine 1, the coins that are paid out from the pay-out hole 10 pile up on the receiving pan 11.
As a result, in the conventional slot machine 1, the coins lying in the lower portion of the pile are not visible to the player, making it impossible for the player to count at a glance the number of coins the player has. Consequently, the player cannot always determine the exact timing at which the player should exchange the coins with the prize items.
In addition, in the conventional slot machine 1, since coins pile up on the receiving pan 11, it is difficult to take out the coins from the receiving pan 11. This makes it difficult for the player to put new coins smoothly into the deposit port 7, disrupting a smooth game play.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin game machine, which requires coins as game mediums to play a game and pays out coins onto a receiving pan when a player wins a prize during the game, and determines the number of coins in accordance with the prize. The coin game machine has a coin receiving pan for receiving coins from a pay-out hole of a coin game machine in which grooves are formed on the bottom surface of the coin receiving pan for lining up the coins. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a coin storage apparatus having a coin receiving pan for receiving coins from a pay-out hole of a coin game machine, and a tray on which grooves for lining up coins to store are formed on the exposed surface of the tray, so that the tray fits into the coin receiving pan.
Due to the grooves formed on the receiving pan or tray, the coins paid out from the pay-out hole are orderly lined up on the grooves. In this way, all the coins delivered from the pay-out hole can be identified at a glance, making it easy for the player to count the number of coins in possession. Thus the player can determine the exact timing at which the player should exchange the coins with the prize items. In addition, the grooves make it easy for the player to take out the coins stored on the coin receiving pan, enabling the player to play the game smoothly.
In addition, according to the present invention, an indented coin receiving unit is formed on a coin receiving portion of the receiving pan or tray. The grooves are formed on the side portion of the coin receiving unit.
According to the present invention, when coins are paid out from the pay-out hole, the coins are temporarily stored on the coin receiving unit, and then are lead to the grooves. Without this coin receiving unit, the paid-out coins are randomly delivered to the grooves, making it necessary to line up the coins. However, according to the present invention, the paid-out coins can be easily lined up sequentially in each of the grooves.
In addition, according to the present invention, a hill-shaped portion having a slope is formed on a portion of the receiving pan or tray onto which coins are dropped from the pay-out hole. When the coins are ejected horizontally parallel to the bottom surface of the coin receiving pan, the slope of the hill-shaped portion cause the horizontally projected coins to turn, so as to become vertical to the bottom surface of the receiving pan. The interior surface of the side wall of the coin receiving pan or tray which faces the pay-out hole is connected to the slope, and grooves are formed parallel to the direction in which the coins are ejected from the pay-out hole.
According to the present invention, the coins, which have been ejected horizontally parallel to the bottom surface of the coin receiving pan from the pay-out hole, are guided to the slope of the hill-shaped portion on the receiving pan or tray. As the coins slide along the slope, the coins are rotated so as to become vertical to the bottom surface of the coin receiving pan. The coins that have become vertical to the bottom surface of the coin receiving pan roll along the interior surface of the wall that continues from the slope, and stop. When the coins stop rolling, the coins are moved by the player toward the grooves that lead to the pay-out hole, and are lined up inside the grooves.
According to the present invention, the tray is constituted of transparent resin containing fluorescent coloring matters.
In this configuration, a light source is installed inside the game machine. The built-in light source emits light and the light leaks from the coin pay-out hole. The light that has leaked from the coin pay-out hole enters inside parts of the tray that is attached to the receiving pan. The incident light is reflected repeatedly inside the tray. When this reflected light exits from the edge portion of the grooves having a small surface area to the outside of the parts of the tray, the edge portion of the grooves appears much brighter than the other parts of the grooves due to the edge light effect. The fluorescent coloring matters contained inside the tray enhances the brightness of the edge portion of the grooves. Therefore, the tray looks gorgeous decorated with the edge light, enabling the player to enjoy the game.
In addition, according to the present invention, indices for indicating the number of coins are marked on each of the grooves.
According to the present invention, the indices enable the player to count further easily the number of coins that are lined up on each of the grooves.